


The Revelatory Power of the Feminist Revolution is Obvious, Right?

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I Dream of Jeannie, Jossverse
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Anya trying to explain to Jeannie that she doesn't have to call anyone "Master".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revelatory Power of the Feminist Revolution is Obvious, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: bottle
> 
> The bit of speech that Dawn quotes is taken from the writings of Mary Daly.
> 
> It's possible this story was influenced by Beer Good Foamy's [Needs More Robin Williams](http://beer-good-foamy.livejournal.com/215018.html) but, on the other hand, I've been thinking of doing an _I Dream of Jeannie_ crossover for a while now.
> 
> [Runner-up for the Best Crossover Fanfic in the 2015 Willowy Goodness Awards](http://wga.hairy-eyeball.com/2015winners.html).  
> 
> 
> [Runner-up in the 2015 Sunnydale Memorial Fanfic awards in the Best TV Crossover category](http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/index.html).  
> 

“So you can see now how patriarchal society has perpetuated a stereotype foisting the role of slave onto all women, right?”

About five minutes into Willow's speech Dawn had run out to make popcorn. A half-hour later Willow was just winding down. Dawn hadn't seen Willow in such a rant since Thanksgiving and even that had been nothing compared to this.

Sitting in the middle of the couch, between Willow and Anya, was a woman: Jeannie. She was wearing a harem outfit consisting of pink, pink, and more pink. She'd smiled and nodded throughout the whole speech which, to Dawn's mind, meant she hadn't heard a thing or at least that she hadn't understood any of it. 

“I'm sure that's fascinating,” Jeannie replied. Yep, Dawn thought, hadn't been listening at all. “And once I've checked up on my Master, Major Tony Nelson, I'd be happy to hear more.”

“Oh no you don't.” Anya grabbed her arm. She'd been using her demony powers to keep Jeannie here. Dawn was sort of surprised that Jeannie hadn't gotten upset yet.

“Maybe you should use smaller words,” Dawn said.

“You think?” 

“Um, yeah Willow. I'm pretty sure even I didn't understand 'phallocentric society, a misogynistic civilization in which men collectively attack women as personifications of their own paranoid fears' and I nailed Aramaic the last time Giles tested me on it.”

“Oh Aramaic is easy,” Jeannie replied. “You're right, it is much simpler to understand that what your friend, Miss Willow, just said.”

“Small words, right, we can do this,” Anya said. “Men bad. Women-power good. Simple enough for you?”

“That can't be right. I am sure my Master, Major Tony Nelson, is never bad.”

Willow's eyes got that steely determined glint thing going. “Right, let's take this from the top.”

Dawn ran off to make more popcorn.


End file.
